A Christmas To Remember
by Pinkchick
Summary: Jean invites Scott to spend Christmas at her house to officially meet her parents. However, with a meddling mother and snide comments about Scott's parents, things don't go exactly as Jean planned. Contains Jott and slight angst.


_Summary:_ _In the wake of Christmas, Jean has invited Scott to spend Christmas with her family and to officially meet her parents. Things don't go as smoothly as Jean would have hoped and a meddling Mrs. Grey ruins what should have been a nice dinner. This story is Jean/Scott centered, so some romance and angst abound!! _

**Disclaimer:** This is purely for entertainment. The X-men belong to Marvel, the WB, and others I may have missed. If I did own the X-men I would be sitting on a butt-load of money and would have thought twice about the third X-men movie.

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm back again with another one-shot. This time, another Christmas story. I know, it's January… but hopefully you'll still be able to enjoy it nonetheless. I had originally intended it to be posted a week or so before Christmas, but I got busy, lost my muse, and well, had to finish writing it later. As for Mrs. Grey: seeing as I've only read so many comics, I haven't read that much about her but all I know is what I've read about in other stories and through threads. I hope with all my heart that you enjoy this story. And, as always, since I am an author I feed off of reviews. Some people read and don't review… but, I hope if you do read this story, you find it in your heart to review. However, only constructive criticism is allowed. Tell what you liked, what you didn't like, and possibly comments on how I can fix things for future stories. Having that said, please **Read, Review, and ENJOY!!**

………………………………………………

**A Christmas to Remember**

**By: Pinkchick**

……………………………………………

Jean Grey smiled when a snowflake hit her nose. She tightened her coat around her blue cardigan and peered up at the white sky. It looked absolutely beautiful. Jean closed her eyes and then opened them contently, watching her breath disappear in the cold winter air. Her contentment with the peaceful solitude was shattered, however, when Kitty Pryde, ran past her in a blur of brown hair.

The younger girl said her last goodbyes giddily before hopping into her parents' car and driving away. Jean smiled and waved back at Kitty until the car disappeared from view. Jean sighed. It was that time of year again. Christmas Eve, and Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was being abandoned as the students were sent off to their respective families to celebrate the holiday season.

Jean's eyes wandered across the grounds as everything around her began to become drenched in the light snowfall. Everyone save for her and a few other occupants of the mansion were left. Jean herself had plans for Christmas. She was going to spend it with her family. But, this year was different. This year, she had invited her boyfriend, Scott Summers, along to finally meet her parents. Officially, anyway.

Jean had been planning it all semester. She also knew how stubborn and reluctant Scott would be to the idea; but this time, he could not refuse. Jean wouldn't even brush over the idea of leaving Scott alone at the mansion, seeing as how everyone else had left.

Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy had a convention to go to. Logan, well, God only knew where Logan went. Storm was visiting her sister. And while Scott usually had Rogue hanging around, she had decided to go to Germany with her half-brother Kurt Wagner. So, Jean smiled, Scott was stuck with her.

Jean realized she had been sitting outside for far too long when she could no longer feel her butt. Pulling a strand of her red hair behind her ear, she stood up and walked inside. It was quiet. Even though Jean had lived at the institute for quite a few years, it hadn't been this quiet since she and Scott were the only students. Jean smiled. The mansion seemed much bigger back then.

Jean shook her head and focused on one thought: finding Scott. The last she saw him, he had been packing in his room. Sulking would be the better word. As she entered the foyer she found Logan pulling on his gloves and Storm setting her suitcase next to the stairs.

"I see you're all set," Jean nodded to them.

"I see you're not." Logan smirked, snapping his glove into place.

"I am, actually, but…" Jean trailed off and gestured upstairs.

"Scott's isn't," Storm finished. Jean nodded. Storm put an ebony colored hand on Jean's shoulder and squeezed it. "It'll be alright. He's just nervous."

"Nervous?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I saw the poor boy pacing his room." Jean jumped, alarmed. She was about to head upstairs when Logan stopped her with a laugh. "Don't worry, Jeannie, I gave him a good lecture about bucking up."

"Logan!" Storm chastised.

"Oh, no! You didn't," Jean moaned.

"I did," Logan smiled. Storm scowled at him. "What?"

Jean mustered a small smile. "It's ok, Logan. _I'll _go talk to him." Jean briskly walked to the stairs. Before she started climbing, she turned around. "Have a great trip, you two. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jean," Storm replied. "And the best of luck to you."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Jean muttered the last part. She waved and turned around, bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Scott Summers was panicking. His suitcase wasn't even halfway full and he was already starting to wonder whether or not meeting Jean's parents was a good idea or not. Jean had insisted he come, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Wasn't Christmas a family thing? Granted, Scott _was _Jean's boyfriend, but still. He would probably be an intrusion. Jean's parents wouldn't even like him. There would be stares and wonderings of whether or not he was good enough for their daughter.

Scott adjusted his ruby quartz glasses and ran a shaky hand through his chestnut colored hair.

He had to be a man about this. What was it Logan had said? _"Ye can't let them see yer nervous, kid. Just play it off and it'll be ok." _Right, Scott thought. He calmed down for a second before flouncing onto his bed and lying back next to his disheveled suitcase. Taking off his glasses, Scott rubbed his hands over his face. Who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out for this stuff. A dangerous mission, he could handle; meeting Jean's parents, he wasn't so sure about.

Thinking about Jean's parents got Scott thinking about his own parents. He had spent so many Christmases without them, Scott had forgotten what it was like to have a house full of loving family. Scott had that at the mansion all year long, but around the holidays when everyone was spending time with their loved ones, he sort of missed his.

Scott's mind wandered to Alex. His little brother was off on a surfing vacation with his adopted family. Alex had asked Scott to come along, but Scott didn't think the Masters' would want an extra load. Besides, Scott promised them he would visit some time soon.

He felt like a complete hypocrite. Intruding? Wasn't that what he was doing with Jean's family? Although she had pressured him into going and he knew he didn't want to spend Christmas alone, but….

Scott's train of thought was interrupted when there was an abrupt knock on the door. "Uh, one second," Scott called. He hastily put his clothes in the suitcase and closed it. Scott sat on his bed quickly as though nothing was wrong before calling, "Ok, come in."

Jean's red head popped its way in before she opened the door completely and let herself in. "Scott, are you--?" Jean stopped mid question and looked around at his tattered room. Scott knew what it looked like. Usually his room was pretty clean and looked nothing like it did now. Scott grimaced. It looked as though a tornado swept through his room and knocked his clothes onto the floor and across the bed.

Jean raised her eyebrows. "Well, I see you're not done."

"How could you tell?" Scott asked rhetorically. Even if Jean couldn't see his eyes where they forever lay hidden behind his glasses, Scott still couldn't muster enough courage to look up at her face. He knew she was disappointed in his reluctance in going. Scott heard Jean coming closer. He was, at the moment, completely content with taking interest in his fingers.

Scott didn't move until two of Jean's fingers drew his face up and level with hers. "Scott, you have nothing to be nervous about. My parents aren't gonna bite."

"Who said I was nervous?" Scott hated the fact that his voice sounded unlike his usual low tone. He also hated the fact Jean had the upper hand in this situation. She was practically smiling.

Jean sighed and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and stroking his arm. "We've had this conversation before. I'm sure they're gonna love you."

"You shouldn't make assumptions," Scott answered.

"Scott Summers, don't be such a pessimist," Jean chastised, giving his arm a little shove.

"Who said I'm being a pessimist?" Scott frowned, inspecting his arm as though Jean had really hurt him. "I'm just telling the truth." Scott paused, mulling over what he was going to say next carefully. "Jean, you know your parents aren't that fond of mutants."

"You're saying my parents won't like you because you're a mutant?" Jean asked.

"And you didn't even need your telepathy to figure that out," Scott joked. Jean frowned.

Jean pointed her index finger at Scott threateningly. "That's not funny. If they love me, then they'll love my taste." She chewed her lip. "But, to be fair, I'm warning you about my mother, she can be a little… uh, well you'll see."

"Not fair. They love you because you're their daughter," Scott voiced. "I mean nothing to them, Jean."

"Scott, you mean something to me," Jean said softly, leaning into him. Scott still looked skeptical, as though meaning something to Jean wouldn't overrule her parents' judgment on him. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

Scott groaned and finally turned to give her a quick peck on the forehead. "You know, you make it very hard to say no."

"That's the Grey charm." Jean smiled, fluttering her eyelashes and peering at Scott. He laughed. "You're just worrying too much." Jean stood up and gave Scott a kiss on his lips. With a flourish Scott knew only women possessed, she opened his suitcase, tutted, and began folding his clothes neatly. Scott just watched her and sighed to himself. The sooner they left, the sooner they would be able to come back.

Within five minutes Jean, using her telekinesis, had Scott's suitcase ready. While Scott was rubbing his temples, Jean had levitated the suitcase downstairs. She grabbed Scott enthusiastically and pulled him down the stairs and towards the garage. All the while, Scott was thinking that maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

………………

"We're lost, aren't we?" Jean asked from the passenger seat. It was snowing heavily now and they were only halfway to the Grey household. It was only mid-afternoon and if they planned on getting to Jean's house by six o'clock, they couldn't afford to get lost.

"No, we're not lost… we've just, gone astray," Scott replied, frustrated with himself for not being able to lead them on the straight road. He could barely see the street signs in front of him. Scott should not have taken a back road. He knew he was supposed to make a right on Baltic Avenue, but the sign in front of him was hard to read as the snow continued to fall.

"How have we gone astray? We're supposed to make a left on Merry Weather Road," Jean retorted.

Scott gritted his teeth. His patience was wearing very thin right now. He already had too much pressure on himself already, he did not need to bicker with Jean. "No, we're supposed to take a left on _Baltic_ Avenue."

"Scott, I think I know the way to my own house and I'm telling you to take a left on Merry Weather Road," Jean snapped back.

"Jean, I got these directions off the internet and I'm telling you there's nothing even _merry_ about this road, _if_ it's actually the one we're supposed to take," Scott huffed.

The light turned green but Scott's car didn't move. He and Jean were staring each other down and breathing hard. Scott's eyes were drawn back to the road when someone behind them honked and brakes squealed to a halt. Scott's car jerked forward. The car horn didn't cease. Scott groaned and glared at Jean before stepping out of his car.

Jean mimicked his actions and came to examine the damage to the bumper of Scott's car.

"What are you blind?" Scott's jaw stiffened. He was very sensitive to people calling him that. Before he had his ruby quartz glasses, there was nothing to contain his optic blasts except closing his eyes. For some time, that had rendered him temporarily blind. "Did you not see the light? If you haven't learned yet, I'll teach ya. Green means go." The man's screech came out as a growl.

Luckily, the man didn't ask what kinds of glasses Scott was actually wearing. At the man's tone, Jean cringed. Someone was very snappy and she knew that Scott's temper was at a boiling point; and all because he wouldn't listen to Jean.

"Yes, sir, I realize that. But if _you_ had noticed my car standing here, then we wouldn't be in this predicament." Scott gritted out. His gloved hands were curled into fists. This man had every right to be angry, but it was Scott's car which was hit.

"It's snowing and I could barely see up that hill. If you don't know, it's Christmas Eve and I have somewhere to be." The man's tone was harsh and the skin on his neck was shaking while his eyes looked about ready to bulge from their sockets. This man was talking to Scott as though he were an imbecile.

"Everyone has somewhere to be," Scott gritted. "And, if you hadn't been driving so fast in the snow, maybe you would've been able to stop."

The man opened his mouth to retort, but Jean cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, sir. But, there really seems to be no damage to either car… so, if you'll just be on your way."

Neither Scott or the man moved a muscle. Finally, the man moved forward to inspect his car. Satisfied, he nodded with a curt huff and stepped back into his vehicle without a word. Before he closed his door, however, Jean wished him a merry Christmas only to be received by a scowl, a glare, and a groan from the man. Within minutes he was driving off.

Scott's hands uncurled and he crossed his arms in order to keep warm. He glanced back at Jean, muttered something, and silently walked back to the car. Jean once again followed. She closed the door behind her. Scott had left the heat on in the car and was trying to get his teeth to stop chattering. Jean assumed because of his optic blasts, his body didn't store away excess heat so she turned up the heat higher. She scooted closer to him and took his hands, rubbing them together.

When Scott's shivering seemed to calm down, Jean looked up into his stoic face. She opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it shut quickly. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," Jean and Scott said together. They both laughed.

The snow seemed to blanket the car in untouched softness. Jean and Scott looked at each other again. Through their connection they both didn't have to voice what their apologies had been for. Their psychic bond hummed with feelings of unspoken affection. There was silence, but this time it was comfortable.

"Was this our first real disagreement?" Scott asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Jean beamed. It was their first squabble as a couple. It was odd, but it sounded promising being their first of many.

"So," Scott cleared his throat, peering through his windshield as it continued to snow. "Baltic Avenue?"

"Scott," Jean warned.

"Ok, Merry Weather it is, then." Scott took the left turn as Jean peered out at the winter wonderland outside. She closed her eyes and hoped everything went well. Aside from Scott's nervousness, how bad could it be?

………………

"Jeannie!" Mrs. Grey practically screeched. Jean's mother set about coming down the porch stairs and greeting her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "Darling, it's so good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too, Mom," Jean choked out as she tried to pull away from her mother. "Mom, I want you to—"

"Honey, you're late," Mrs. Grey scolded. "What took you so long to get here? I told your father it would just be easier for him to drive you, but no, you had to be stubborn about it."

Jean bit her lip. If there was anything about Elaine Grey that Jean definitely knew of, it was the fact that she always overlooked the obvious. This was it. This was the moment Jean had been both waiting for and dreading. She had no doubt her father would openly accept Scott, but her mother, well, that was different story. Jean opened her mouth to speak but her mother's eyes finally rested on Scott and she turned to Jean immediately, a somewhat fake smile on her face.

"Jean, dear, who's this?" Mrs. Grey asked in an overly sweet way.

"Mom, this is Scott Summers," Jean answered, walking over to Scott and taking his hand. "My, uh, boyfriend. I told you about him before and how he was joining us for dinner."

Scott looked at Jean who gave him an encouraging smile. Scott smiled back and turned to Mrs. Grey, extending his hand for her to shake. Mrs. Grey just stared at his gloved hand with her smile still plastered on her face. Scott, seeing as how Mrs. Grey wasn't going to shake his hand anytime soon, withdrew it and ran it through his hair.

"Uh, Mrs. Grey, it's wonderful to finally meet you," Scott said. "Jean's already told me a lot about you." Mrs. Grey didn't say a word. "Uh, I hope you don't mind me joining you for Christmas."

Mrs. Grey's face fell. Jean was furious. Her mother always did this. She claimed to be listening but never, ever did. "Mom!" Jean exclaimed. "Please don't tell me you forgot. I told you about Scott coming weeks ago."

"Of course you did, sweetheart," Mrs. Grey's smile returned. "I remember now. And, Scott is it?" Scott nodded. "It's a pleasure to have you as our guest." Scott mustered a smile. Jean hoped that her mother's welcoming part, or lack thereof, didn't discourage Scott. "Well, we don't want you two to freeze out here. Come on in."

Jean grasped Scott's arm firmly and began following her mother into the house. At the door, they were met by Jean's father. Mrs. Grey excused herself to go check on dinner and muttered something about having to set an extra plate.

"Jean!" Jean let go of Scott and practically ran to her father giving him a warm hug. Mr. Grey returned the gesture with as much warmth. Jean had always had more of a bond with her father than with her mother. Mrs. Grey always seemed to have something to say about everything in Jean's life. She was very controlling, and if it hadn't been for her father's reasoning, she would never have gone to Xavier's. Jean would have also never met Scott.

"Daddy, it's so good to see you," Jean broke the hug and looked up at her father. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Jean," Mr. Grey smiled. Jean turned around and grabbed Scott's hand again. "Dad, I want you to meet someone very important to me. This is Scott Summers. Scott, this is my dad."

"It's a pleasure, sir," Scott extended his hand. Mr. Grey smiled and shook it.

"Likewise, young man," Mr. Grey responded. "Jean's told me a lot about you."

"I, uh, hope they're good things, sir," Scott said, nervously raking his hand through his hair again.

Mr. Grey laughed a jovial laugh. His graying moustache crinkled and his eyes shone. "Oh, nothing but good things I assure you. With my daughter it's always 'Scott this' and 'Scott that'. I think I may be able to write a novel about you."

"Dad!" Jean and Scott both blushed and looked away from each other. Jean hated it when her father embarrassed her. Luckily, they had never met Duncan Matthews, her ex-boyfriend. That experience would have been… different, to say the least.

Scott finally cleared his throat and thanked Mr. Grey for opening his home to him. Mr. Grey quirked a smile. "The pleasure's all ours, I assure you. Now, why don't you two kids get upstairs and settle yourselves. We'll get better acquainted at dinner, Scott."

Jean grinned. "C'mon, Scott. I'll show you the guest room."

Scott obediently followed Jean upstairs. They both stopped in the hall to look at pictures of Jean and her family over the years. There was a baby picture of Jean and her older sister Sarah, who, Jean informed Scott, wasn't going to be there because she had been invited to spend Christmas with her fiancé's family.

When they reached the guest room, Scott dropped his suitcase on the floor and looked around. Jean bit her lip. It was strange. When she was younger, she used to go to Scott's room all the time. They'd comfort each other from their nightmares, his about losing her parents, hers about watching and listening to her friend Annie as she died.

Now, years later, they were in a relationship but standing in the same room was awkward. They had both agreed that though their relationship was a solid one, they still would take it slow. Jean blushed at even the mere thought of one day knowing Scott; knowing all of Scott. Thankfully, he was turned around and she was the telepath.

Scott turned around abruptly. His face turned into one of concern when he saw her face looking so flushed. "Jean, you ok?"

"Oh, um, fine." Jean felt her face grow warmer. Curse her and her mind for letting it wander. "It's just, uh, kinda hot in here." She fanned herself.

Scott smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Jean blushed again and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Scott Summers, why do you automatically assume I'm thinking about _that_?"

"Because you have this look on your face and if this weren't your parents' house I don't know if I'd be able to contain myself," Scott stated suggestively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips before making his way down to her neck.

"Scott, we shouldn't," Jean protested before Scott silenced her with a kiss to her lips and she moaned. He deepened the kiss and Jean closed her eyes and revered in the bliss that was Scott kissing her. When they finally broke apart they were panting heavily. Jean and Scott smiled at one another and rested their foreheads together. It was at moments like these when Jean wished she could see Scott's eyes. Then she would be able to see everything he was feeling. After all, the eyes considered the windows to the soul.

"I'm, uh, glad you invited me," Scott said abruptly.

"Yeah, me too," Jean said. "Spending Christmas alone just isn't fun."

"Yeah. And there's that change of scenery." Scott grinned.

"Scott," Jean started playfully, "that's sweet and everything, but you see me everyday."

Scott laughed. Through the half open door they could smell Mrs. Grey's turkey roast. Dinner was ready.

………………

When Jean and Scott entered the dining room it was filled with steaming hot food and nothing but the best china. Along with the chandelier above the dining room table, lit candles were scattered around the room. Mrs. Grey was happily talking to her husband and gesturing with her head as she set the turkey down in the center of the table.

Everyone went to sit down. Mr. Grey, of course, at the head of the table, Mrs. Grey to his side and Jean and Scott on the opposite side. A bit of fussing and moments later she was telling everyone to tuck in.

Scott looked around at all the food Mrs. Grey had gone to all the trouble to prepare. He really hadn't seen this much food since the Thanksgiving when Ororo cooked up a storm (no pun intended) and was then devastated to find that all her food and hard work ended up either on the floor, all over the table, or blanketing the students after a food fight.

After they were all settled in, Mrs. Grey, Scott assumed out of curiosity, broke the silence.

"So, Jean says you've been together for a few months? Is that right?" Mrs. Grey asked.

Scott swallowed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Eight months, actually." Jean turned and smiled at him.

"Eight months, my my," Mrs. Grey smiled and forked her turkey a little too aggressively. She turned to Jean sharply. "How long did you say you were with your last boyfriend, Jean? What was his name?"

"Mom," Jean gritted through her teeth, glaring at her mother from across the table. "You know that that's irrelevant to mine and Scott's relationship?"

Scott shifted uncomfortably. Why was Duncan always brought into the conversation? Mrs. Grey waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, tush. I just want to know the poor boy's name."

"Elaine, please," Mr. Grey reasoned calmly. Scott could already feel the tension in the air. This conversation was not going exactly how he thought it would.

"Oh, alright!" Mrs. Grey huffed and gave up. Scott sighed with relief and took a bite of his dinner. Jean looked over at him and gave him an apologetic look. Scott shook his head. _Forget about it, _Scott sent Jean through their psychic link.

This new refreshed silence gave Mr. Grey the chance to ask questions. Scott only hoped they weren't as patronizing as Mrs. Grey's were.

"So Scott, Jean tells me you're majoring in education," Mr. Grey stated, fondly looking at Scott.

Scott nodded, glad for a change of topic. "Yes, sir. I wanna help kids learn. Give them that chance."

"A fine job it is, Scott," Mr. Grey smiled. "What do you plan on teaching?"

"Um, well… I haven't really thought about that, sir," Scott replied, flustered.

"Scott's really good at math, Dad. But I'm sure you'll be great at anything you plan to teach, Scott." Jean smiled and blushed.

Scott flushed and looked down at his plate. "Thanks, Jean."

"You don't think your mutant… powers will get in the way?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"Mom!"

Scott ignored Jean's outburst. He wanted to tell her that he was used to people being nosy about his powers, mainly because it was plainly on his face. "Hopefully, I'll be able to work at the mansion so it shouldn't be a problem," Scott answered.

"You don't want to try working anywhere else?"

"Mom," Jean warned.

"Well, I do have options, but with Professor Xavier is where I'm most comfortable. There, the students know my powers and don't ask too many questions."

Mrs. Grey obviously pretended not to have heard the last part of Scott's answer.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if _I _ask you a completely harmless question, do you?" Mrs. Grey asked sweetly.

Scott cleared his throat and put a hand on Jean's arm. Her fingers had curled into a fist and she had her eyes narrowed. Mr. Grey was glaring in his wife's direction, but Mrs. Grey seemed to ignore her family's eyes.

"No, um, not at all, Mrs. Grey," Scott held his breath, knowing perfectly well what the question was going to be. He had heard it so many times, it had now become a question of when a person was going to ask it.

"What exactly is your mutant power?" Mrs. Grey asked kindly. Or, at least, that is what Scott thought it sounded like. "What I mean to ask is, what do you wear your glasses for? Not for reading, of course."

"Mom!"

"Elaine!"

Scott cleared his throat and looked at Mrs. Grey cautiously. "No, uh, not for reading." Scott paused, considering. "Well, actually I do wear them for reading; and anything else for my eyesight."

"And why is that?" Both Jean and Mr. Grey glared at her mother, but Mrs. Grey either was not paying attention, or was ignoring her; either way, her attention was focused on Scott.

"Well, I shoot solar powered optic blasts from my eyes," Scott immediately cringed at the look on Mrs. Grey's face. She gasped in shock and covered her mouth.

There was a moment's pause in which Mrs. Grey seemed to be having a stare-down with her husband and daughter. As soon as it started, however, Mrs. Grey turned her eyes back to Scott.

Scott shifted uncomfortably under Mrs. Grey's intense gaze. It seemed she was very intent on trying to find something wrong with Scott.

Mrs. Grey cleared her throat. "And Professor Xavier finds that completely safe, I assume?"

"Yes, ma'am," Scott replied. "He trusts me to keep my glasses on at all times and be safe."

"And what would happen if you didn't have your glasses? Surely you can turn your powers off."

"Mom, that's enough!"

"Jean Marie, I am not talking to you at the moment. Now, let the poor boy answer."

Scott suddenly felt like a little boy. A little boy who was being interrogated at the hospital after he had woken up after his long coma. It was a terrible feeling. He felt suddenly at loss. The room was spinning and the walls were closing in on him. His breathing became ragged.

"Scott?" Jean asked, concern etched in her voice.

There was silence.

"Well, never mind," Mrs. Grey huffed. "I can see that you are a very dangerous person to be around."

"Mother!" Jean practically shouted. "How dare you!"

"Elaine," Mr. Grey pressed.

Mrs. Grey waved her hand and silenced them. She narrowed her eyes and turned them on Scott once again.

"Young man, your silence has spoken a thousand words," Mrs. Grey continued. "And what, pray tell, do your parents have to say about this? Surely, they sent you to Xavier's because they were scared of how dangerous you are. Jean, why on earth didn't you tell us?"

Scott felt his throat close. Mrs. Grey had mentioned his parents. On Christmas. It was a time he missed them most.

"Uh, my parents, uh, they have nothing to say about this, really," Scott replied, pushing his plate away from himself. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Mom, that's enough!" Jean cried.

Once again, Jean's protests were going unheard. Mrs. Grey was practically gasping at Scott's utterance of parents who did not care. Scott's mouth was dry. This dinner was not what he had planned. He could feel Jean trying to enter his mind and without thinking, he shut her out.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Grey asked, dumbfounded. "Do they not care for mutants?"

Scott flinched. He was moving his chair away from the table. "No," Scott whispered, attempting to leave the iciness out of his voice. God, he really hated this time of year. "They're dead."

Mrs. Grey opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly. It was probably something she had not been expecting.

Scott had his chair most of the way out when he asked if he could be excused. Mr. Grey nodded mutely. Scott nodded, got up, and turned towards Jean. He half smiled, half frowned. Jean looked ready to apologize and kill her mother at the same time. She was pleading with Scott, but he could not be hassled anymore by her mother. She had struck a nerve. With one last glance at Mrs. Grey, who was still opening and closing her mouth like a fish, he retreated from the dining room without a second glance.

………………

Jean snuggled closer in her coat as the harsh winter winds blew past her. The snow was still falling hard as it continued to coat the ground with its white blanket. Jean squinted her eyes through the thick snow. She could not see Scott anywhere. He had excused himself for dinner. That is when it happened. Jean had completely exploded at her mother. She had accused her mother of being selfish, uncaring, nosy, and spiteful.

Jean's father had also joined in the fray. Mr. Grey had told his wife that her behavior was certainly no way to treat a guest. Jean had further added insult to injury by saying this was one of the worst Christmases she had ever had. Jean remembered the look on her mother's face. It was one of hurt.

However, Mrs. Grey continued to berate Scott. She had had the nerve to tell Jean to leave him because he was too dangerous to be around. Jean had informed her mother that Scott would never purposefully harm her. Jean's eyes had stung with tears. She had given her mother one last scathing look, turned around and stormed out.

Jean shook her head. That argument had taken place over an hour ago. Now, Jean wished she had gone after him instead of exploding at her mother. She sighed. Jean reached out with her telepathy in order to find Scott. However, Scott had obviously put up his walls. Jean knew that if he did not want to be found, he would not be.

She continued walking, attempting to clear her mind. Maybe she should not have brought Scott to meet her parents. Jean thought they had reached a milestone, that meeting Scott would finally set them at ease about mutants. Deep down, Jean knew that her mother wanted Jean to marry a regular, financially stable man. That is to say, not a mutant. And Scott was far from financially stable in her mother's eyes.

Jean closed her eyes. _At least Dad liked him_, Jean thought. The wind was picking up and right when she decided that she should head back inside, she spotted Scott. Jean yelled his name, but he either could not hear her through the wind, or he was ignoring her. Jean narrowed her eyes, tightened her coat around her, and set off after Scott.

Thankfully, the land behind Jean's house was not that big. It would have been harder to find Scott had he been wandering the mansion's massive landscape.

Jean stopped short. Although she had wanted a silent approach, she knew Scott had heard her footsteps. His hearing was equipped for things like that.

"You shouldn't be out here," Scott said, the cold whipping his chestnut colored hair. He did not turn around. "It's too cold for you out here."

"Well then, I could say the same for you," Jean retorted. He was so stubborn. "Don't be a hypocrite. You've been out here way longer than I have."

Scott just shrugged. Jean took a step forward so she was standing to the side of the swing Scott was sitting. Jean remembered the swings fondly. She and her sister would always play on them. Her reminiscing was interrupted by a loud chattering of teeth. She looked down at Scott but it was her own teeth that were making noises. Scott looked up and raised an eyebrow as though saying 'I told you so'.

Jean rolled her eyes, stomped her foot and moved to sit on the other swing. "Don't you dare think I'm moving until you agree to come back inside with me." Jean crossed her arms and huffed. "If I have to sit here all night freezing my butt off, then so be it, Scott Summers."

"Hey, that's your decision." Scott held up his hands. She could be as equally stubborn and determined. Jean tried to resist her teeth from clattering, but could not and they began to chatter again. Before Jean knew what Scott was doing, he had leaned in to place his scarf around her neck securely.

Jean turned to look at him. "Thanks." Scott nodded. Jean closed her eyes and took a moment to take in the scent of the scarf. There was the smell of Scott's aftershave, a scent of the bitter December cold, and something distinctly Scott. Jean gazed at him sitting next to her. his arms were crossed and he was staring straight ahead. His jaw was clenched firmly and Jean knew he was trying to keep his own teeth from chattering in front of her. Scott was not one to let his guard down.

Another gust of wind flew past and spewed many tiny flakes of snow onto their heads. After that, there was silence. Jean watched their breaths as they exhaled. She began to swing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

The silence was not uncomfortable, but Jean wanted Scott to speak. Laugh, sound annoyed, anything, as long as their was some sort of response. Jean knew when Scott was silent he was only holding back what he was really feeling. He tended to do that a lot.

Jean, calling forth every ounce of bravery she had, decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry about my mother."

Scott's head turned so sharply Jean was surprised it did not crack. There was an intensity to the way he was looking at her. He was shocked, and possibly, surprised with her statement. Jean was triumphant; all this facial reading when Scott's face was partially covered and without telepathy.

Scott bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't be." He turned back to stare at the snow covered grass. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're not responsible for your mother's actions. It was fair game." Scott's gaze drifted back towards Jean. He half smiled at her and Jean felt part of her go warm. She loved that smile, even though his full one was better. For now, she would just have to settle for the half of what she thought was a smile Scott should show off more often. "After all, you did warn me."

"Yeah, but even I wasn't prepared to take what my mother threw at you," Jean remarked. "She usually isn't that aggressive, and, oh God, Scott, you probably never wanna see me again."

For a moment Scott just stared at her. Jean figured he was coming to the realization that she really was not worth it and he should dump her and her family and never have anything to do with her ever again. The moment of silence felt like an eternity. That is, until Scott burst into laughter. Jean sighed with relief, but the relief was immediately squashed. Here she was thinking Scott was going to end their relationship on account of her mother's rude behavior, and he was laughing at her.

Scott stopped laughing when he saw the hurt expression on Jean's face. "I'm sorry, I just –" Scott paused. This time he said, more tenderly, "You thought I would never wanna see you again?"

"Well, really Scott," Jean snapped. "What was I supposed to think? After what happened inside, any guy would hit the ground running."

Scott chuckled. "And to think you're a telepath."

Jean slapped his shoulder playfully. Scott feigned being hurt. "Shut up!" She nixed the idea of being on a roll with reading people. Jumping to conclusions was not going to help her.

Silence descended once more. The snow falling made no sound when it hit the ground, seeming to respect the peace that Jean and Scott shared.

Scott was now staring at Jean with a puzzled look on his face. It looked as though he was trying to find the words to say something. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothin'," Scott shrugged. "I was just thinking that after all we've been through together, I can't believe you would think your mother could keep me away from you. I've been through worse." He reached over and grabbed her hand. Jean blushed. She hoped Scott would think it was from the cold.

"Only problem is now your parents hate me and they'll probably tell you to never see _me _again." Scott's shoulders sank.

"Scott, they don't hate you," Jean assured him gently. "And hate's such a strong word."

Scott laughed humorlessly. "Well, your father might not, but I'm not too sure about your mother. She doesn't really need my blasts, her glare alone could kill."

Jean laughed. Scott did not. She could see he was taking this very seriously.

Scott ran a gloved hand through his hair. He sighed. "I guess I can understand where she's coming from though."

"You can?" Jean asked, dumbfounded. "Scott, she practically insulted you in every way possible."

"Yeah, but I guess she was just trying to be a good mom."

"No, Scott. My mother being a good mom is her calling every once in awhile and fussing over me. Tonight, my mother wanted to play the interrogator from hell." Jean laughed mirthlessly, picking up a pile of snow and throwing it. "She wasn't at all playing fair… and saying that to you about your parents." Jean threw another patch of snow, making a sound of frustration. Jean's anger and frustration began to get the better of her and she began to cry.

"Jean, wha—" In an instant Scott was leaning in front of her. He took off his gloves and wiped the tears falling down Jean's face. She felt so stupid. Stupid and vulnerable. Right now though, she did not care. As she continued to cry she bent over and buried her head into the crook of Scott's shoulder.

Scott just stroked her hair while whispering endearments and telling her over and over that it was going to be okay. Jean kept mumbling that everything was ruined. Scott shook his head and continued reassuring her that everything was fine. Jean leaned into Scott's warm embrace. It did not matter that she was crying. In Scott's arms she felt safe and protected. Maybe if she closed her eyes she would wake up and it would all end up being some sort of dream. A bad, bad dream.

Jean and Scott stayed like that for awhile, Scott rocking Jean back and forth. He had stopped whispering reassurances into her ear. Now, he was only stroking her hair and kissing the spot where her shoulder and neck met. A shiver went down Jean's spine, and she did not think it was from the cold. After a few moments, Jean gathered herself enough to reduce her sobs. She wiped her cheeks and the side of her nose before leaning back into Scott's embrace.

"I ruined your Christmas," Jean's muffled voice said, hiccoughing in between her words.

"Jean, what're you talking about?" Scott asked, bewildered. "You didn't ruin anything."

Jean nodded in disagreement. "Yes, I did." She sniffed loudly. "It was supposed to be a nice Christmas where you could meet my parents, sit by the fire, and be with me. Instead, was ruined when my mother mentioned your parents."

Scott drew back. "Why?"

"Cause I wanted this Christmas to be a nice one for you. I know it isn't your favorite time of year because you always think about how your parents aren't here to spend it with you." Jean paused for breath, hiccoughing a little more. "I was trying to put your mind on other things other than missing them and brooding."

Scott did not say a word. Instead of going back to his seat on the swing, he sank down to the cold, snow covered ground, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He buried his head in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry," Jean apologized when Scott did not answer. "I just wanted to make our first Christmas as a couple special. I'm sorry." Jean got up from her swing and sank down next to Scott. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Scott rubbed his face.

"Jean, you have nothing to be sorry about," Scott repeated. "It's just—never mind, you wouldn't understand." This time he picked a pile of snow and threw it with his bare hands.

Jean grabbed Scott's gloves and began putting them on his hands gently. "Then make me understand."

Scott sighed. "Jean, I think about my parents all the time. But especially during this time of year. It was my mom's favorite. We would always help her decorate the tree while my dad attempted to string the lights outside. He almost always fell." Jean made sure the gloves were on his hand securely before looking up into his face. There was a smile on his face and a far away look.

"I guess no matter what, I'll always think about them," Scott solemnly stated. "But that's not the point. The point is, Jean, you didn't ruin Christmas. You made it better. It was the best gift being able to spend it here with you." Scott paused. "And, I'm glad I met your parents," he added as an after thought.

Jean laughed. "No, you're not." She snuggled in closer and was inches away from Scott's face when he turned. He kissed her gently on the lips. It was chaste and their lips were cold, but it was a 'things will be ok' kiss.

"Well, maybe I'm glad I met your father," Scott chuckled, lightening the mood. "Your mother I'll have to work for her acceptance. The Grey women are tough to please."

Jean smiled. "So, you're not angry?"

"I'll get over it," Scott waved his hand carelessly. "Besides, I should apologize for walking out on dinner. It's just—" Scott ran his gloved hand through his hair again. "Bringing up my parents harshly like that, I guess I just lost it."

"You know, oh fearless leader," Jean teased. "You _are _allowed to lose it every once in awhile."

A smile tugged at Scott's lips but he repressed it. "I'll remember that."

They lapsed into another bout of silence. Scott moved his arm behind Jean's back, supporting her. Jean buried her face into Scott's chest, relishing in his scent once more. Jean was perfectly content sitting there all day, had it not been for the cold. She was shifting so she could get up when Scott's muffled voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What was that?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scott looked nervous, his cheeks had gone pink and he was looking away from her. It was suspicious because Scott Summers, leader of the X-men never did find the ground to be that interesting. After a moment, Scott finally turned to look at her.

Scott took a breath and exhaled slowly. His ruby tinted glasses seemed to glitter in the stark white background. "I, uh, I said that I love you."

Jean did not know how long she had been silent after his declaration. It seemed quite awhile by the looks of Scott. His face had gone completely pale when she had not said anything; he looked about ready to pass out. After Jean's initial shock, her face broke out into a massive grin. She did not think she had grinned so hard in her life.

Before Scott knew what hit him, Jean sprang forward and launched herself at Scott, kissing him until they both needed to take in oxygen. This kiss had been long and passionate and their psychic link had buzzed when Scott had let down his wall. Jean could feel the over flowing emotion radiating from him. She did not think she could be this happy over three little words. As it was, they were three wonderful words spoken to her an equally wonderful man. A man whose feelings she reciprocated.

Jean drew back. "Do you really?" she teasingly asked. It would be redundant for him to answer, seeing as she had already felt his feeling through their link; but Jean did not care. She wanted to hear it again.

"Yeah, I do. I really, really do. Love you, that is," Scott replied, smiling widely and kissing her again.

They had not noticed that it had stopped snowing. The sun was now breaking its way through the clouds and shrouding the young couple with its warmth. It was somehow a new beginning. Jean had found someone to love her and she would be damned if she let her mother stand in the way. She kissed Scott again, this time more eagerly. They broke apart a few moments later, their foreheads touching.

"That's really, really good." Jean smiled. "Extremely good, actually." Jean tightened her arms around Scott's neck. Scott grinned and dove in to kiss her jaw line. Maybe this had not been a bad Christmas after all.

Scott humored her declaration. "And why is that?"

"Because I love you, too," Jean stated proudly, leaning in closer. With that said, Jean closed the remaining distance between them.


End file.
